


Being Spider-Man [Superhero X Reader Series]

by FandomCultures1



Series: Superhero X Reader Series [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Hope, Justice, Kindness, Multi, Responsibility, Superpowers, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCultures1/pseuds/FandomCultures1
Summary: Spider-Man is owned by Marvel and all rights belong to them.This is the first in a series of books focusing on different individual superheroes told in 1st person from their own perspective. These stories focus more on who these heroes are as people and depict them helping people on a more personal level. This one focuses on the world of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. This is the comic version not the MCU or Raimi films.
Series: Superhero X Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024659





	1. Story 1: Rachel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man saves a little girl from being abducted in this first story in a collection of stories told from the perspective of Spider-Man.

It never gets old. The wind flying into my face as I swung through New York City. I swing past the skyscrapers and towers of New York, never looking down. I hear gunfire coming from an alley.

"Oh boy! What do we have this time?" I ask myself.

I swing towards the alley where the sound of the gunfire is coming from.

"AAAHHHH!!! HEEEELP!" A little girl screams.

I swing faster and faster every second. I reach the alleyway and find a little girl leaning against a wall with her hands holding onto her knees. Standing behind her is a bearded man. Usually I start off with a quip but I am no longer in the mood. Anger swells up inside of me. I shoot a web-rope at the bearded man and pull him towards me. He comes flying at me and I sock him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. I grab his collar, pick him up, and throw him against the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER??!!" I yell.

Suddenly I hear whimpering. My anger subsides. I turn my head to the right and see the little girl curled up to her knees with her face buried into her lap. I turn my attention back to the man. I punch him in the face again, rendering him unconscious. I tie him up to the wall with webbing before sprinting to the little girl. I sit down and put my left hand around the little girl.

"It's alright. You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore."

The little girl barely looks up at me.

"Are you really him?"

I smile.

"Do you want to see my mask?" I ask.

I look around to see if anyone is looking. Then I take off my mask and hand it to the little girl.

"Wow! Cool!" The little girl exclaims.

"How far do you live from here?"

The little girl stares at me, confused.

"Do you have a name?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel, I want to take you to your folks but you have to tell me where you come from, first."

I hear police sirens nearby. 

"Rachel, I have to leave but these people will take good care of you."

She holds out the mask towards me.

"Keep it. I have plenty of extras."

I stand on pole and watch as Rachel gets escorted to a police car. As soon as I know she is safe, I leap up the side of a wall. I stand on a roof and look down. Police escort Rachel to their car. She looks at me and waves. I wave back to her. I hear police sirens in the distance. Another job for me. This never gets old.


	2. Story 2: Hot Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man grabs a hot dog and has a conversation with the owner of the stand.

I just saved a baby from a burning building. I jump out of the building just before it explodes. I give the baby to it's mother and swing off before any cops try to arrest me. 

"GOD BLESS YOU, SPIDER-MAN!!!" I hear the mother yell. 

I land on a rooftop and look down at the city. don't know why the police believe the lies that Jameson feeds them. I am just trying to be responsible with my powers. That's what a good man once told me.

I feel rumbling in my stomach. All this swinging around is making me hungry. I spot a hot dog stand next to a fountain. I swing down to the stand. The hot dog stand owner stares at me in awe. 

"Two hot dogs please?" I ask. 

He drops a bottle of ketchup to the floor. I reach down and pick it up for him. 

"SPIDER-MAN??!! Is that really you?" Stan asks.

"The one and only. Two hot dogs please, uh Stan," I say, reading his name tag." 

People are staring at me. I see kids wanting to run up to me. I wave to them.

"Do you I mind if I ask you a question, Spider-Man?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"What made you want to do this?" He asks.

My memory travels back to that fateful night when I lost him.

"What would you do if you had my powers?"

"I would try to get rich." 

"An honest answer. I like that."

I devour one hot dog in a single bite.

"So you never thought about using your powers to do things other than saving people?"

I think about this question. There use to be a time when I did want to use it to gain money. But that time has passed. 

"No, not at all." 

"Hey Spider-Man! Can I have your autograph?" A little boy asks. 

"Sure thing, kid. Does anyone have a pen?"

Stan hands me a pen and I sign. He gives me a hug and runs off, probably to show his friends. 

"Can I ask you a question, Spider-Man?" Stan says.

I turn towards him and hand back his pen.

"Sure."

"Do you ever get tired of saving people?" 

I scratch my head and take another bite of my hot dog. It would be nice to take a break but if I do, a robber might get away with theft or a burning building might kill some people. I couldn't live with myself if that happened and I knew I could have stopped it. I already had to live with that guilt once. Never again.

"I have my moments but I think back to some words of wisdom that someone once taught me: With great power must also come great responsibility." 

I feel my head tingling. I watch police cars speed right past me. Looks like duty calls once again. I hand the hot dog owner a $5 bill.

"No please keep it. The hot dog is on me. As a thank you for keeping our city safe," the hot dog stand owner says.

"Thanks. Take care."

"Face front, true believer!" Stan says.

I jump into the air and begin swinging in the direction of the police cars. Another day in


	3. Story 3: Homeless Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man speaks with a homeless man.

I watch the city that I love work. A woman walks her dog and a man in a business suit walks to work. Something catches my attention. I see a man with raggedly clothes and plastic bags in his hands. I watch as he turns a corner into an alleyway. I shrug it off and begin to swing off. I notice 3 men run down the same alley and I swing into the alley and follow them. I crawl on the wall to avoid being spotted. I look down and see the 3 man grab the old man and begin snatching his bags. The old man tries to fight back but the younger men are too strong. One of the thugs pulls out a gun and aims at the old man. 

"Oh no you don't!" I think to myself.

I spring into action. I jump down from the wall and shoot a web at the thug's gun. 

"You should treat your elders better, man!" I quip.

I yank the gun out of his hand and jump at him. I kick him in the face, sending him flying back towards a wall. Suddenly my head starts tingling. I turn around and see another thug lunge at me with a knife. I grab his arm and twist it. The knife falls out of his hand. I let go of his arm and kick him 300-style. I stare at the last thug standing. He reaches into his jacket pocket. 

"Do you really want to do this?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He looks around and runs away. I shoot a web line at his legs and he falls. I turn my attention to the elderly man.

"Are you alright, sir?" I ask, walking up to him.

"Yeah, thanks to you, Spider-Man. I would have been finished if it hadn't been for you." 

"Just doing the right thing.

The old man grabs his plastic bags and sits down against the wall.

"You know you're not what the Bugle makes you out to be."

"I really appreciate that."

The old man leans against the wall and holds his head up.

"Will you be alright, sir?"

"Yeah it's just- My heart isn't what it use to be. I feel it giving up," he says, clutching his chest. 

"I can take you to a hospital if you want."

"No! No hospital! I just want to lay here and take a nap. Besides I cannot afford the medical bill anyways." 

He looks so peaceful.

"I have lived a good life, Spider-Man. It may not be the life that I expected but it is fine to me."

I watch his eyes start to close. I sit next to him and keep him company. 

"Rest well, sir." 

"I am not dead, Spider-Man. I am just resting."

I jump a little. 

"Oh right. Of course. That's what I was thinking. Well have a nice day, sir."

I shake his hand and swing off.


	4. Joey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man encounters a suicidal boy and tries to help him change his life.

I am swinging through the city taking in the sights. I look down and spot a crowd of people gathering around. I look ahead and see a boy on a bridge. His left leg is over the railing. 

"Please don't do it, kid!" I think to myself. 

I swing towards the bridge as fast as possible. His body is over the railing. I watch him look down. I see a look of despair in his eyes. I slowly walk towards him.

"Hey kid! What is your name?"

The kid stares at me with fear in his eyes. I imagine that he is afraid of me bug I don't know why.

"Sp-Spider-Man?! Please-Please don't hurt me!" The kid yells.

"I am not going to hurt you. I only want to talk."

I reach the kid and lift him over the railing. He falls to his knees sobbing. I lean down and hug him. 

"What's your name?"

"Joey."

"Well, Joey. If you could step over the railing, I would like to talk to you." 

I see confusion and desperation in his face. I know that he doesn't want to die. I watch as he looks over the railing. Then he turns back to me.

"Why is it so hard to live?"

I prepare to speak but I stop for a moment. This is a question that I struggle with from time to time.

"I wish I knew the answer, kid. But we won't always find the answers immediately. That is why we have to keep on living. Do you have family?" 

Joey turns his back towards me and slowly shakes his head.

"Do you mind if I ask-"

"THEY'RE DEAD!!!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

I step back a little. 

"Alright, alright. I am sorry. If you want to talk I am here."

"Just promise me that if I jump then you won't save me," he says with tears falling down his eyes. 

I don't know what to say. Finally the words enter my head.

"I am here for you." 

I stand there with him making sure he doesn't fall. We stand there for what seems like hours. Finally I reach into my backpack to look for something. After searching for several minutes I pull out a picture of my Uncle Ben. I walk closer to the railing. 

"Can I share something with you?" I ask.

He looks at me and I show my picture to him.

"This was a man who I loved very much and he was taken from me. It took me years to recover but I decided to use my life to honor him. You have the same choice. You still have time, kid. Don't let this tragedy steal the joy of life from you."

I watch as Joey looks down.

"Please God! Don't let him jump!" 

He turns around and starts runs towards me. I hug him tightly.

"It will be alright, kid! It will be alright!"


	5. Story 5: The Preacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to save someone, Spider-Man seeks guidance to deal with his guilt.

I see a fire burning in an apartment building. I swing as fast as possible towards the apartment. I swing through a window and look around as flames surround me.

"HELLO?! IS ANYONE HERE??!!" I call out.

I hear the crying of a little girl. I run through the flames and spot a closet. I rip the door off and see a little girl curled up inside. Her face turns to me and an expression of fear and despair is present. 

"It's aright. It's alright. I've got you. I've got you," I say in a soft tone, picking up the little girl. 

I run through the flames, shielding her with my arms. I jump out of a window and swing towards the ground. I look down at her and a small smile appears on her face.

"Sp-Spider-Man?" She asks 

"You're safe now," I say. 

Her eyes begin to close and her hand falls to the floor. I listen to her chest for a heartbeat but I hear nothing. I press my hands on her chest attempting to bring her back.

"NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOO!!!"

It's no use. She is gone. I punch my fist against a wall.

I fall to the ground on my knees. I raise my hands to the air in despair. Suddenly I feel something on my shoulder. I turn around and see a woman standing behind me. It's the girl's mother. I stand up from the ground. I can barely look at her face. 

"I am so sorry. I'm-"

She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could to save her."

Those words give me no comfort. I swing away in despair. I arrive at a church and sit down in one of the chairs.

"God? I am sorry for failing you!" 

"Spider-Man?" A voice asks.

I turn around and see a pastor standing behind me. 

"Pastor Paul?"

I take off my mask because I trust him.

"Peter?"

"Hey Pastor Paul."

"I haven't seen you here since-"

"The day of his funeral?"

"So you're really him?"

I nod my head and look down in discouragement.

"And today I failed. There was a fire and I tried to save a little girl but by the time I got her out of the building she had d-d-"

"I understand."

"Why do I keep doing this if I am going to fail?"

"Everyone fails once in a while. No one can do anything on there own. That's why you look to God."

"God? Where was God when my parents died? Where was God when Uncle Ben died? Where was God when Gwen Stacy-"

"Bad things happen because of our own free will."

"Yeah well I gave up on God a long time ago." 

"Just consider it, Peter." 

Pastor Paul gets up and walks away. I sit there thinking about what to do. I stare at a picture of Jesus on the cross. 

"You did more than I could ever."


	6. Story 6: Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man encounters a bullied kid and gives him advice for dealing with his issues.

I get up from bed to get to work. I brush my teeth and get dressed. I put my Spider-Man suit underneath my regular clothes and swing out of my house. I swing across the city feeling the wind in my face.

"HELP!!!" A voice cries out.

I land on top of a bank and look down. I spot a group of 3 boys grabbing another boy and dragging him into an alleyway. I swing down to the alley and land in front of the boys. They see me and run away in terror. I shoot my web out and grab one of them. I grab him by the collar. 

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I ask.

I see the fear in his eyes. He is speechless. 

"I-I-"

"Here's what we're going to do. You are going to apologize to this boy here and if I ever see you or any of your friends mess with him again, I won't go so easy on you." 

I release my grip on the kid's collar.

"Now get out of here!"

The bully runs out of the alley. I turn towards the bullied kid. 

"You alright?"

I see his left hand on his ribs. He must have been beaten pretty badly. 

"I-I think so. Wh-What are you doing here, Spider-Man?"

"I was just in the neighborhood when I saw that you needed help. What's your name, kid?"

The boy leans against a wall and sits down.

"Umm Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Jason," I say, holding out my left hand for him to shake. 

Jason shakes my hand. He slumps his head down.

"Wh-Wh-Why does this keep ha-ha-happening to me? I have this stuttering problem and people make fun of me for it."

I sit next to him against the wall.

"You shouldn't let what other people say or do get the best of you."

"Have you ever been bullied before?"

"As a matter of fact I have."

"How did you deal with them?"

"I showed them friendship. You don't have to be a superhero to be strong. Every day there are brave men and women out there who fight for what is right." 

"But how do I deal with them?"

I think for a moment.

"Life won't always be like this. There are good people who can help you. You just have to let them in." 

"How? Where are they?"

"They are all around you. You don't need to look too far." 

I get up on my feet.

"Can you stand?" I ask.

I pull him on his feet. 

"Yeah, I think so."

"Your bruises should heal." 

I prepare to swing away.

"Will I see you again?"

I turn and face him.

"I am always around."

I swing into the city.


	7. Story 7: Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man helps a small business after their store gets destroyed during a battle.

Rhino charges me at full speed. 

"You will never be able to catch me Rhino."

"Don't need to catch you. Just crush you."

"Wait, don't you need to-"

Rhino grabs my leg and slams me to the ground. I quickly recover and leap over him as he runs toward the doorway of a small clothes store. I shoot webbing and grab him before he hits the doorway. I look inside to make sure no one is hurt. I see a couple standing, watching me. Suddenly I feel my head tingling. I turn around and see the Rhino lunging at me. I leap over him as fast as possible and he crashes into the store. I run into the store.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask, looking around to see if anyone is hurt. 

"We're alright, Spider-Man," an old man replies.

He must be the store owner and that lady must be his wife. They are standing to the side of the doorway, out of harm's way. The authorities arrive to arrest Rhino and I get ours of the way to let the police do their job. I talk to the store owner. The store is in shambles.

"It will take months for us to rebuild this place."

"I am so sorry for the mess." 

"Sorry? What is sorry going to do? My business and livelihood are ruined!" 

I feel bad for the couple. They will lose a lot of money from this mess and it's my fault. Suddenly an idea hits me. I swing away and change into my normal clothes. I arrive at the Daily Bugle and hand over my pictures of Spider-Man to my publisher, J. Jonah Jameson. 

"By the way, Mr. Jameson, instead of giving me the money, can you send the money to this address? They have been very helpful towards me."

Moments later, I swing over to the clothes store and see the couple rejoicing over the paycheck. I smile and swing away before they can see me. This is why I love being Spider-Man. So I can give hope to people. I smell something burning and see a building on fire straight ahead. Another job for Spider-Man.


	8. Story 8: The Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man meets a criminal and helps him turn his life around.

I am swinging through downtown New York when I hear an alarm going off. It's coming from the bank. I swing to the bank and look through a window. There are 3 armed men inside and the bank owner is on the ground. 

"This should be easy. Just take them out with my webbing." 

I swing in through a window. One of the burglars pulls out a laser gun and starts firing. 

"Where did they get tech like that?" I ask myself.

I swing towards him while dodging the lasers and kick the gun out of his hand. However, the other two robbers also pull out laser guns. However, one of them is hesitant to pull the trigger. 

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?"

"I-I don't want to hurt you, Spider-Man!" 

I can tell by the shakiness in his voice that he is not like the others. There's reluctance in him. 

"I wouldn't want to hurt me neither," I say. 

I grab the gun out of the guy's hand and web him against the wall. 

"You don't seem like a bad person. Why are you doing this?"

"I've got no other choice! My daughter she's-she's"

I feel sorry for the dude. I see a look of hopelessness in his eyes. He is only in this life because he has to help someone who doesn't have much time. 

"I have tried to find a job but no one will accept me!" He cries out. 

I release my grip on him. 

"Look, buddy. I know times are tough but there are better ways to make money. This isn't one of them. You seem like a smart dude." 

The robber looks down in shame. He throws down his gun in shame. 

"You're right. What am I doing with my life?" 

"You just need to make better choices. What is your name?"

"Robert."

"Nice to meet you, Robert," I say, shaking his hand. 

I hear police sirens approaching. Robert falls to the ground and slumps his shoulders.

"Looks like I am getting what I deserve."

"You didn't hurt anyone. With good behavior, you can get out earlier. I will check in from time to time." 

"Why do you care about me?"

"I try to see the good in people, even when they can't see it themselves." 

I watch as the police take Robert away and I swing off to save someone else. 5 days later, I visit the penitentiary where he is being held. I pick up the phone. 

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine I guess. It's not so bad here. The judge has said that I be able to get a parole for good behavior.

"What do you plan on doing once you get out?"

"Find a job and set myself straight."

"That is good to hear. You take care, Robert." 

I hang up the phone and leave the jail. I look out into the city that I protect. I hear a police dispatch on my mask's built-in radio. This job never ends.


	9. Story 9: Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man stops one of the worst crimes possible.

I am sitting in my apartment watching a baseball game and eating pizza when I hear a noise next door. I hear people shouting and there is banging. I change into my Spider-Man outfit and get up from my chair. I walk to the door next to my room. 

"Hello?" I ask, knocking on the door.

I receive no answer. I gently open the door and look inside. I see blood stained on a wall and beer bottles lying everywhere. 

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!! A voice yells. 

I hear a boy crying and the sound of slapping. I clench my fist. I walk closer towards the source of the yelling. I open a door and see a man standing over a little boy with a baseball bat in his hand. The little boy is curled up next to a toilet seat.

"SPIDER-MAN!!!" The boy shouts in a relieved tone. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE??!! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!" He shouts at the top of his lungs.

He turns his body towards me and begins swinging his bat. My spider-like reflexes enable me to dodge his swings. I snatch the bat out of his hands and grab him by the collar.

"You think this feels good?! Picking on people who can't defend themselves! Especially your own son?! People like you disgust me!" I say, doing my best to keep my cool. 

He tries to hit me but I block his hand and slam his face against a wall. He falls unconscious. I turn towards the little boy.

"It's alright. It's alright. I am not going to hurt you," I say, holding out my hand. 

He hesitates for a moment but then quickly grabs my hand. I hug him.

"What's your name, kid?"

"William."

I check his face and see scars on his forehead. I look at the unconscious dad enraged.

"He won't ever hurt you again and if he does he will be sorry."

I call the authorities and alert them of the situation. They take the dad away.

"William, these men are going to get to the help that you need."

"I want to stay with you," he says, refusing to let go of my hand. 

"I will come and visit you. I promise."

William walks with a policeman to his car. This makes me sick that are people like that dad who do this to their child. Children should be cared for, not treated like garbage. I am so glad that I didn't grow up under such circumstances.


End file.
